Heartbeat
by oldschoollover
Summary: What if Picard had saved Q in "Deja Q"?


**Hope you enjoy!**

Picard didn't really know how it happened. He had gone down to Engineering with Q in Data's place, as he really wanted to see first-hand if their tactics for fixing the trajectory of the moon would work. He supposed it was something he didn't ordinarily do, usually he just gave orders from the Bridge, but he felt he had to be there.

Picard let LaForge boss Q around. It was nice in a sardonic sort of way to see him finally be put to work. Picard tried to help Geordi in any way he could, but eventually figured that the lieutenant didn't need his help, so he gave orders as he heard statistics from his Comm Badge and watched as the attempt started to work.

"Captain, we are receiving interference from the Calamarain," Worf said through the Comm Badge.

A flash of white light appeared, but it wasn't like Q's flash of light, Picard thought. It was more like a cloud. Q stood up and studied it, and the being Picard assumed was the Calamarain took the opportunity to attack the once-omnipotent being, making him glow from the waist-up. Q shouted and hopped around, trying to shake them off. Picard followed him. What were they doing to Q?

Suddenly, Q seemed to be completely enveloped by the alien attackers and began to rise. Maybe it was a gut instinct, maybe he actually cared, but in that split second, Picard knew that the Calamarain would kill Q or worse. And he wasn't going to let that happen on his watch, no matter who it was.

"Q!" Picard shouted as he began to rise away. He simultaneously reached out and grabbed onto Q's legs.

Everything seemed to freeze for him. He let out a scream of pain as electric bolts shot at him and electrocuted him. He kept yelling, he couldn't seem to stop himself, nor could he seem to let go of Q's legs. It was like his hands were frozen, like his whole body was frozen, and there was only pain and the crackle of electricity. Picard couldn't even think. Then, it all stopped, but he didn't register that. He'd blacked out before he hit the floor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_He is going to be alright. He is going to be alright." _Q thought as he paced around Sickbay as he watched Dr. Crusher and her medical team work furiously around the captain. Riker, LaForge, and Data were all giving suggestions and orders. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the table where his _capitane_ lay.

Jean-Luc was still, lifeless apart from very slight breathing that Q was sure only he could detect. He was pale, with his mouth slightly open as if he were trying to shout. Q reached out to touch his face.

"Don't touch him!" Dr. Crusher shouted at him, glaring daggers. All heads turned towards him, also glaring at him, except for Data, who only looked at him questioningly. Q raised his hands in surrender.

"He's all yours, Doctor, if you think you can handle him." He watched as she visibly bit back an icy comment, her jaw jutting out.

"Q, you seem to have no concern for a man that may have just saved your life!" Riker shouted at him.

"He's strong. He'll survive." Q stated, boring his eyes into the captain's closed ones. If only had his powers! He hated this helpless feeling of being human! How could they stand it, day after day, working against the clock to save a life when you could just snap your fingers?

"Yeah, well, his strength may not be enough," Dr. Crusher replied, adopting a business tone and studying her equipment. She scanned the captain again, "He's lucky to have survived so far, that blast should've killed him. However, I don't know if he's going to make it. If it wasn't for his mechanical heart-"

"His mechanical heart?" Q repeatedly questioningly. All heads turned toward him again.

"I thought you were omnipotent, Q?" LaForge asked him, barely hiding his contempt.

"I am!" Q shouted, "But that doesn't mean I like to sit around and sift through every detail of everybody's lives! I'd die of boredom!"

"Can we please not mention death around here?!" Dr. Crusher shouted, "It would help a great deal if everyone could just get out of here. I need to concentrate." Q felt a tug on his arm and turned and saw Data, trying to lead him away, looking at him politely. Q sighed exaggeratedly and stomped out of the room.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Q shouted, flailing his arms dramatically, "Why did it have to be Jean-Luc?! Why couldn't it be you or one of the other little, trained minions?!"

"Are you saying you want me to die, Q?" Data asked, no hint of emotion in his voice as he continued to walk along the hallways. He shook his head, "I am sorry, but there is no way for me to change places-"

"Never mind, that's not what I meant!" Q said quickly, waving the comment away with his hand. He liked Data, or at least didn't hate him. He was the only one that treated him with respect. Q hated to admit it, but he felt like he didn't want to hurt his nonexistent feelings.

"I just wished it hadn't happened at all!" Q said, a little calmer, "I know it's my fault they attacked me, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt! I just needed protection."

"I find that there are a lot of things humans wished would never have happened," Data said, "but I also find that sometimes the events that people may not have wanted change them for the better."

"How could this have _possibly _changed Jean-Luc for the better?!" Q countered.

Data paused, questioningly, "I do not know."

"Oh, great," Q muttered.

Data led Q back to his room, then left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Damn the captain! Damn Picard! Damn you, Jean-Luc!" Q shouted, then took in a deep breath. "Why did you have to do it? You couldn't have just let me die? Oh yes," Q pondered, "of course. For all your talk that you despise me, you actually couldn't stand to see me go," Q laughed without humor and shook his head. Somehow, his hands found their way into his receding hairline, and he let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm so helpless! I can't do anything! I hate this! Jean-Luc…." He trailed off in thought. He started.

"Although….there is _one_ thing I can do." With newfound determination, he strode out of his room and into the turbolift, headed towards the nearest Shuttle Bay.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Riker was on the bridge with Troi, Worf, and Data. "An unscheduled shuttle has left the Shuttle Bay," Worf informed him. Riker hailed the shuttle and ordered whoever was inside to respond. He was surprised when Q appeared.

"Don't fall back on the old cliché, charging to save me just in the nick of time. I don't want to be saved!"

"Q, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the First Officer shouted at him.

"Don't you see? They won't bother you anymore! They're only after me! I'm leading them away!"

"Don't you care that the captain is currently dying?!" Riker retorted. Several heads turned in his direction.

"Of course, I care, you imbecile! That's why I'm doing this! Besides, as a human, I would've died of boredom." The connection ceased. Everyone was silent, waiting for orders. Riker looked at Troi.

"Tractor beam," he said heavily, "lock onto shuttle."

"Aye, sir," Worf said. Deanna looked at her friend questioningly and slightly amused. Riker shrugged.

"It was a perfectly good shuttlecraft."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dr. Crusher was still working furiously in Sick Bay, attempting to save the captain's life. After everything she'd been through with him, he could _not_ die. She wouldn't allow it, she _couldn't _allow it, not while she was alive.

A sudden intake of air was heard behind her. Dr. Crusher looked and gasped. Jean-Luc was moving, his chest moving more firmly than before, his shaky hand reaching out next to him. She went to him and took his hand.

"Beverly," he breathed.

"Oh, Jean-Luc!" she sighed in relief, smiling and holding back tears, "You're alright, I'd knew you be alright!"

"Of course I'm alright. I feel fine, actually," He squirmed a little, trying to lift the gate off of himself. Dr. Crusher unlocked it and helped him sit up. She scanned him.

"Your life signs are returning to normal," she said in amazement, "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Picard agreed with her, "but here I am!" he said, and laughed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everything was back to normal, except for the fact that Q just wouldn't go away! First, he summoned a mariachi band, then cigars and fantasy women. Now that all of it was gone, he appeared in his regular Starfleet uniform.

Picard sighed, tiredly. It'd been a long day. "Now, at the risk of being rude-"

"Yes, yes," Q said, but he still seemed like the happiest person in the world, "Once again, I've overstayed my welcome." He blew Picard and Riker a kiss, but Picard had a feeling it was directed at him. His eyes just wouldn't stop twinkling and he wouldn't stop grinning. It was irritating.

"Until next time," Q said, and raised his hand like he was going to snap. Then he paused, like he seemed to have an idea. Picard suppressed a groan.

"Ah, but, before I go, there's a debt I wish to repay to you, _mon capitane_._"_

Now Picard really _did_ groan, "You don't owe me anything, Q! Just leave, that'll be enough!"

"No, no, no, no! I couldn't possibly simply vanish! You saved my life, Jean-Luc! Without you, there would've been no more _moi_! And none of you would have really cared, would you?" He asked, looking around at them. Some avoided his gaze. "I thought you didn't care about me either, Jean-Luc, but _clearly_ you do, since you were willing to risk your life for me!"

"We all make mistakes," Picard grumbled, "Now would you please-"

"Let me tell you something, Jean-Luc!" Q said, appearing next to him and lazily draping his arm over his shoulders. Picard flinched and stiffened. Q began to gesture with his free hand, "You did something special for me," he said, pointing towards himself, "so now, I'm gonna do something special for you," he said, placing his index finger lightly on Picard's chest. Picard held his breath.

And then suddenly, Picard felt _something_. He didn't know what it was at first. He gasped and clutched at his chest. Q disappeared away from him as those on the Bridge ran to him, shouting, "Captain!" But, Picard realized it wasn't really a pain he was feeling. He suddenly felt _whole_. Like something had taken up a hollow gap in his chest. And then he realized that, instead of mechanical whirrs he was hearing, it was a steady beat. And then, it clicked.

He gasped and looked up. Riker, Worf, and Data had surrounded him in concern, but he barely registered them, only looking at Q in complete astonishment. The omnipotent being had a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling with amusement, yet, Picard wondered, he didn't seem as viciously amused as he usually did. He snapped again and was suddenly standing behind him, close to his ear, dispersing his concerned crewmates to other sides of the Bridge. Picard felt a thump beneath his palm in surprise of Q's sudden reappearance. He studied his hand in wonder.

"_Mon capi_-tin man," Q whispered and vanished.


End file.
